<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wrong brother by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues), LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136121">wrong brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020'>fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4972">SCP-4972 - Что-то не так</a>.<br/>Толкование: Тэд — клон Барта Аллена, который был создан, чтобы заменить его, и, в общем-то, успешно с этим справлялся некоторое время.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | спецквест [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wrong brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Задание: <a href="http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4972">SCP-4972 - Что-то не так</a>.<br/>Толкование: Тэд — клон Барта Аллена, который был создан, чтобы заменить его, и, в общем-то, успешно с этим справлялся некоторое время.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
    <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/375TR.jpg">— full size —</a>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>